nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Speakers' Corner
in The Mall]] __TOC__ A Non-Royal Governor for Sylvania? Dear Lovians, I hereby announce that I do not intend to run for Governor of my home state Sylvania. It has been a tradition for years that the ruling monarch is both Governor of Sylvania and Mayor of Noble City. Time has come, methinks, to break away from this tradition. Sylvania is a great state that might need the care of a fresh politician. Also, for democracy's sake, it sounds like a good idea not to hold more executive offices. I would like to offer my fellow Sylvanians the chance to think about the Governorship of their home state. I do not exclude the possibility of making myself eligible as Deputy Governor of this state, an office which does not hold any executive power according to the law. If so, I would really appreciate it if you supported my "opponent", the person who is running for Governor, the majority of the popular votes. Sincerely, PS: (@Yuri) I know I said the exact opposite yesterday, but I've changed my mind. :That's alright. You can't be everything can you. 07:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::That's right . 07:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds democratic! Marcus Villanova WLP 22:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::The unthinkable has become thinkable: we can now run for Gov of Sylvania =)) Martha Van Ghent 05:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::It always was thinkable, just not that doable. 06:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's a matter of influence, if you know the right people, and dimi knows everyone, it's a peace of cake JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Do you know the right people Jon? Harold Freeman 08:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No the left :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps a royal will become governor, honoring tradition? BastardRoyale 12:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Governor (Bradly-Lashawn) My fellow Lovian brothers & sisters, my comrades under the red flag, your friend and brother Bradly-Lashawn greets you all warmly and respectfully! Our nation needs strong new governors, and Philip Bradly-Lashawn of the communist party is, by far, the best chance you can get. He is a descendent of Founding Father Sir John Lashawn, the son of the late Arthur III, nephew of our current monarch and Crusher of the Capitalist Beast. Comrades, brothers and sisters, countrymen, vote Bradly-Lashawn, because a vote for Bradly-Lashawn is a vote for socialism, patriotism, order, stability, loyalty and strength. Glorious times await this nation and a new Golden Age of prosperity will arise. We will have to work hard, but everything good comes at a price. If the road to victory and success is hard, victory and success, when finally achieved, is all the sweeter. Our brothers and sisters will have to work hard, side by side, and we will have unity and harmony, general universal equality and permanent stability. With kind regards, your future governor and your loyal servant, :BastardRoyale 13:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Socialism, okay, but patriotism? Order and stability? Loyalty and strength? That sounds the wrong kind of socialism to me. Why not a socialism of world citizens? Of democracy and understanding? 16:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, but still pro JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:52, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yuri is right, I'll vote CPL.nm (Becuse there my Friends ! and I like there views) but Loyalty Sterngth sounds like he was being Clear about what he wants. I know Philip and I know he's Socialist but I think he misspoke. Marcus Villanova WLP 19:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Marcus Villanova for govenor Dear Lovia, : It has been very good in Lovia Latley, we need to have a govenor that won't just look at this as a job but as a role, a leader as a public servent. I will be running in Clymene with the Walden Party as my supporter. I'm glad to run against my competitors and will have fun doing so against such great people. As govenor I don't plan to just give up on Clymene, but give Clymene a boost and overall Lovia and help through these tough times. As govenor i'll help implement a tax plan to Help schools, Highways and the lower and middle class. I want to be your govenor and hope that you can trust in me as I do myself. I Love my state of Clymene and I want to be your govenor. Thank you - : From - Marcus Villanova WLP ::Good luck! 16:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, as you know it'll be hard! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Knowing what's right (Villanova) Again Hello People of Clymene and Lovia I, Myself have been scared of the fact that our local system is really no more, but as Walden always says Simplfy Simply, The fact that we have no more local government is a good thing. We simplified to much though, We now need to implment a State Cabinet with positions depending on state or State Council with elected members to decide state issues. Like Towns, Speed Limit, State Taxes. This would make the govenors job actually do smothing. They would get to be an automatic member of the Council or Cabinet and would approve state laws and put them into affect. A deputy Govenor would be an automatic member but only put laws into effect when the govenor is away. To those who say "This will lead to succesion, turmoil!" It won't, one we give the State Councils/Cabinets Very Limited Power to do only State involed things. An by doing so they couldn't succeed or make a cold war on other states. Also they could only make laws that comply with FedLaw and the consitiution. To those who say "We don't have enough Active Members!" State Council/Cabinet size will depend on the state population and active members. And will grow as the state does. This way states can grow at there own rate. I hope this was a convincing speech and such. I want you know that this a good way for Lovia. Thank You and I hope you Elect me Govenor Of Clymene - Marcus Villanova WLP 14:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Seed limits? Is there a 'p' missing or will Walden collectivize the agricultural industry? 14:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay sorrry, I litterally LOLed as you pointed that out but seriously, do you agree with this? Marcus Villanova WLP 15:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) One response (King) Some reactions: * It cannot lead to succession (it's unconstitutional, so Court can ban these people). * It will not lead to turmoil, but it might cause tensions between the states, whereas we do not have these now. Governor elections already put a pressure on the concept of states and home states. Making states too political will give Governors elected as representatives on a party an incentive to turn ideological battles into state battles. I don't want that. Does Walden want that? * The states have power, though limited. All the things you talk about seem already possible to me. So what's the fuss about? * We don't have enough members in each state to make a difference with Congress. What will happen is this: the MOTCs will all get elected in one or two state councils. What then is the use of state council taking over some jurisdiction of Congress? That sounds more like Complicate! Complicate! to me. * It would indeed be nice to have a fully democratic, representative body on state level. Problem is that we have too little active citizens who are not yet in Congress, and that we would have to re-assign most duties and powers. Doing that requires lots of work. The current solution allows for some interpretation, but without causing major problems. (And if there would be, SC may intervene.) * This is indeed a good speech. I'm happy to see you actually care about politics. That's the right attitude. The thing is, I also actually care and I doubt whether it will make things better and more transparant. 15:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : It seems like it s a good idea and wouldn't complicate, we've simplified WAY to much! But it seems like there isn't much argument on this, but the fact we don't have alot of active members on my side page I say that there is about 17 active members. With three or four inactive/not really active members not really listed. Marcus Villanova WLP 15:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll show you: :::this is simple: :::* People elect Congress. Congress decides on nearly all issues. This is 'legislative': Constitution and FedLaw. :::* People elect Gov/Dep Govs. Governors decide on the most local issues. The Gov is an 'executive'. :::* When in doubt, the Supreme Court solves the issue. :::this is complicated: :::* People elect Congress. Congress decides on national issues. :::* People elect state councils, composed of the same people that are in Congress. State Councils decide on local and state issues. Their legislative input has to be voted. To be enshrined in the FedLaw, it must be voted by Congress, consisting of nearly the same people. :::* To achieve this, there must be a very strict line between national and state issues. :::* To solve issues, the Supreme Court must intervene. Because we empower the State Council much more, defining the line between national and state issues fades, and so the Court will have more work. ::So. More work for the Court. Just as many people in six institutions instead of just one. Advantage? None, really. 15:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Fine so when were at 30 Active Users? Fine we'll decide this later? Marcus Villanova WLP 15:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well of course, if there were hundred active users on this wiki, we would have to do some huge reforms to fit them in the system, you know. But there are only 10 to 20. And never in the history of this wiki have we seen more than 20 active users. So it seems the best idea to do something that fits that number :) 15:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fine then, but it did seem like a good system. Marcus Villanova WLP 15:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's not bad indeed. You know what, I have a proposal. "The Dude" Jon Johnson (;)) was talking about how are state level is paralyzed and all that. Of course it is, we still have to host elections. What if postponed this idea for a while, until after the elections and until the Governors and states had a chance to show what they were up to. We could then, if you still want it, re-discuss this thing and possibly think about a way to involve Governors in amending the FedLaw. Is that fine with you? 15:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I just don't understand why you are afraid, this is democratic, this is safe, and it mobilizes the states! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Dude, read my entire comment. It's unnecessary and it will not improve anything. Please read your e-mail too :) 16:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Fw:read yours :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::While your trying to make things less complicated, its really pushing people into politics, people need to work up the political bar instead of just rushing to the gun, Centralized government can be good and can be bad, while having a major central government we should also have some type of local level, these are jobs for common people and who care very deeply about there state or town. We are really getting into 'States Rights' deal, and could end very badly.- Perryz101 02:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Your future governor speaking (Bradly-Lashawn) Socialism and communism have existed for a long time already. A wise man named Karl Marx once invented the idea of communism and although it certainly was not an instant success, the ideas, the ideals and the philosophy of communism has survived throughout the decades that would follow. As we have seen in China and Russia, it has not always lead to good things, but communism is always preferable over the despicable ideology called capitalism. Capitalism is a horrible ideology, kept alive by greedy and ignorant people that only give about money and do not care about their fellow citizens. Is that not a bloody shame, citizens of Lovia? Capitalist nations refuse to sign treaties meant to safe our environment, they refuse to take responsibility for the harm they cause the world and they invade other nations for the sake of oil. They send off their brave young men to wars only thought to increase their already considerable wealth. Is that not a bloody shame? Lovia has no army, Lovia has always tried to remain neutral in international conflicts and refuses to pick sides. It is in the spirit of those men and women who think global, that I will govern the state that will be put in my care. I will fight for that state, I will bleed for that state, I would even be prepared to die for that state. The success of the state will reflect my success as a politician and as a governor. As the governor of a state, I would ask much from my citizens. I would ask them to see me not as a leader, but more like one of them. You should see me as Brother Philip, Comrade Philip, not as some kind of Great Chairman. You are equal to me and I am equal to you. We are all one big, happy family. We all pay our taxes, and work hard to support the state we call home and the people we consider to be our brothers and sisters. Men and women are equal, homo and straight people are equal, white, black and asian people are equal. Nobody is better then his or her neighbour on the grounds of either his race, his sex or his religion. Religion and state are clearly separated. As your governor I will introduce new values or reintroduce older, pre-existing values. The family is important and I will promote the idea of having larger families. Lately Lovia has seen a babyboom, a genuine growth spurt of our population. I would like to maintain this growth and ask of you to be fruitful and multiply. Many hands make the work lighter, and in order to maintain our economic growth we should raise more children to replace our generation as the workers of tomorrow to prevent our nation from facing economic problems when our older generation of workers retire, the generation born after the Second World War. As your governor I would fight for everybody. I would treat the people from my state as if they were, each and everyone of them, my own sons and daughters. My own flesh and blood, my kinsfolk. I would fight for you like a father would fight for his own children. I am not saying it will be easy to reach the high goals I have set for myself and my state to reach, but you should all know, comrades, that I demand as much from you as I demand from myself. In fact, dear friends, I am positive it will prove to be mighty difficult to reach these goals, but I am confident we will manage to reach them. Together as one. These are the values I consider to be mine. They define me as a person, and as a politician. I am a warm man, a family man. I deeply love my nation, I am a true patriot, yet this has never prevented me from thinking global and across the border. From seeking a solution out of the box. I am a man who would like to honour tradition, yet at the same time, break taboos. As a nephew to our monarch, I have some influence in our Royal Family and I have all the connections a governor could wish for to have. I will use this influence and these connections for your sake. I will fight for you, but I need your votes and your supports. I believe in you, do you believe in me? Your future governor, BastardRoyale 16:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nice speech. But: "I have some influence in our Royal Family".. ahum 16:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::What are you suggesting, nephew? That I don't? That's not what you said at the baptism of my daughter last month! BastardRoyale 16:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::That baptism on the day I was abroad? ;) 16:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::hahahah, this is getting better by the minute. -- 16:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::I remember the good, long conversation we had over the phone. I got it in my inbox somewhere. On topic: how do you people like the speech? BastardRoyale 16:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, then you spoke to my dog on the phone ;). 16:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Dimi: you don't have a dog, maybe it was your rabbit? @Bastard: it's very honest, very you! 06:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you for your comments, hopefully I will also get some more on-topic reactions aswell... BastardRoyale 11:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's not easy since you write such colossal speeches. The ones that bother to read can't remember the start once their half-way through. It is more bombastic than something I would like to read for fun but I can't deny you know how to inspire people! 14:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's right. Yuri seems inspired to write about its style rather than its topic, and you inspired me to be sarcastic rather than inspired! 15:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I didn't comment on the content because the style is so much more striking. The content is rather classic: nice ideas, some 'who am I' and 'why to pick me'. The usual, but fine. 06:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::But you liked the style? That's good to know. I also just wrote a new speech - the show must go on, I am not done campaigning yet. BastardRoyale 07:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: Sylvanians! (Bradly-Lashawn) Sylvanians! It was my father who ruled our nation longer then any monarch before him ever did. His name, known to you all, was Arthur III. He was a kind and a caring man who lived in Sylvania for the biggest part of his life, and it was also home to many other of our greatest kings and queens. Many famous and innovative people have been born in this state, and many great inventions have been made here, many deals closed, treaties signed and historical buildings erected. Tradesmen, businessmen all came to this state to do business and set up countless companies. Their descendents brought wealth to the state and also to the nation and their descendents – among them me – continue to do so to this day. Now instead of most of these people, I happen to be a true communist and it is my task, my goal, my quest to divide the incomes properly and make sure there will be no more poverty? No more poverty, you ask? What big words sir Bradly-Lashawn is speaking, you may say to yourselves. I know it may sound unrealistic but I believe it is possible. As one of the richest and most prosperous states we have the duty to not only look at our own citizens, but also ship in and help out our less fortunate friends in states like for example Oceana, who could do well with some support, especially in the areas that have been struck by earthquakes and other natural disasters. There have been fundraisers and we have send money, yes, but is it enough to just send money to ease our guilty conscience and let them deal with the problems themselves? As members of the same nation, it is also our problem. We will not just send, we go there ourselves and try to form better bonds with the other states and work more closely together towards the same goals. First, of course, dear Sylvanians, I have to be elected. If not, I cannot make these words a reality. I have to be elected and so I need your votes, brothers and sisters, comrades. I know it will be hard to win this race since my opponent is no less then Martha Van Ghent. She is a worthy adversary and she is a fine politician whom I deeply admire. Underestimating her and the amount of followers this lady has or could have would be the biggest mistake for me to make, so I won’t make that mistake. I have tons of work to do, and if you help me, people of Sylvania, we will get it done. So that in the future Sylvania of my dreams, a little tramp could be dining together with his rich neighbour and all will be well. In the end we are all people. We all have our hopes and dreams, our wishes and our fears. Let me take away your fears: I will not take away your money, Sylvanians! I will divide it. It will be used to help those who need it. I will not make rich people poor, I will not make poor people rich. I am not Robin Hood. I am not Mao. I am your friend, your brother Philip, and I want what is best for all of you, as a father wants what is best for his sons and daughters. No matter what will happen, no matter what my enemies will tell of me, it will not make a difference and it will not effect me. I hope soon to be giving a great speech once again, at my official inauguration as your governor. And then, that is only the beginning! People of Sylvania, do you love me as I love you, trust me as I trust you? Do you want a strong leader who, at the same time, will be close to you, walking among you and talking to every single one of you from the dirty poor to the filthy rich? Would you like to have a governor who cares for you so much he would work day and night for your wellbeing and cares for you like no man or woman ever could? Do you wish for a governor who is one of you, and not a distant stranger from a political system and a government you do not understand? Do you want a leader who cares, or a leader who is careless? A leader who fights for you, or against you? If you do, my fellow Sylvanians, then vote for me. If any of you people have questions to ask you can visit my at my house in Sylvania. You are all more then welcome, comrades. I would answer every question you could ask me and you can ask me 24\7 because that is the type of man I am. I am here for you, the people of Sylvania, not because of politics or because of my reputation or even that of my party. The only thing that matters is the happiness and success of my friends. I want you to do well, set aside your political differences – instead of voting for me just because you would normally always vote for the party I am with, vote for me because you like me as a person and the ideas and ideals I have. Instead of voting for my opponent(s), vote for a man whose ancestors have started this nation and named its states, a man who loves his nation, its nature, its citizens and its states more then any man ever could. I wish you a good day, dear listeners, and I promise you glorious times await the great state of Sylvania and all of her inhabitants! All the best, BastardRoyale 07:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :You just keep going, don't you? 09:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Bennetts Rant (Bennett) To the people of Sylvania, I praise this great state!, and I intend to keep it great for generations to come, while I'm no radical Communist or some Right-Winged nut job, I can get the job done, I'm run by no leash of a party, my leash is to the people of Sylvania! From Discovery Isle to Noble City, this land rings of freedom and joy! I've been very happy with the Kings guidance of our great state, I bring no new age or promised land, but if a problem was to arise I will seek out the source and give Sylvania a solution and fix the problem.I will slave day and night for the people of Sylvania to keep Sylvania as a great state. Please use the given rights you have, go out and vote! Thank you all for listening, please have a wonderful day. --Perryz101 04:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) / Zackary Daniel Bennett-Governor-Independent :This person is very promising! I hope you do good in the elections. Marcus Villanova Walden 21:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) My standpoints of Seven (Pierlot) * Promtote tourizm to the Bird National Park. People need to see the wonderful nature. * Promoting technological industries to come in Seven. WE need a good economy. * Advicing congreess that seven should have more National Park. Seven ahs more nature. * Helping the inhabitants with problemms. We shoulds provide a giood service to inhabitants that have problems. * Helping the russian culture in Novsevesnk. WE really to hel;p this unique area of Lovia. * Amish kinley shoulld become a normal neighborhood of KInley. Pierlot McCrooke 08:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Shouldn't we try to invest in a good general policy? You only give some little aspects JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Elections haven't even begun yet and people are already talking nonsense. May I remind you all that as a Governor of a state you will not be legally allowed to do the things you talk about? Governors' powers are limited by the law. Please check the Constitution to know more about it. 08:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, I think a governor can only contribute to the general image and the overall course JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:10, September:9, 2010 (UTC) ::::We should ecxpand governros pweers. Pierlot McCrooke 08:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't think we ought to go back into the past, Maybe a new state system might be preferable, that's true JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::States are only doabkle with hundreds of users (or fifties). In a scenario as this states aremt doable Pierlot McCrooke 08:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Look guys: towns and cities are often in a terrible state. I am convinced a governor could fill six months fixing te little things: streets, housing, names, roads. Really. Let's start doing that and Congress will take care of the big, national issues in the meantime. 08:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Dimi is right! (and we are left :p), Let's just wait and see what congress gives us JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Long live CPL.nm! Olaf Engelund 10:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I like a strong Federal Power but a very active limited State Level. THe only thing wrong with the state level is that it isn't active. Marcus Villanova Walden 21:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, but let us wait to start over discussions 'till after the elections, by then governors can come together and discuss on the issue, and our text, Marcus, can use as a basis JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 22:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ah non, si nous recommençons les négociations nous les recommençons du début. (sorry, Belgian joke) 06:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) People of Kings (Abrahams) I come here with a message. I want to be your new Governor, either as a member of Walden, or an independent candidate. I want to bring change, protection and happiness to the people of Kings. Together, we can work to make Kings a better place for ourselves and for the generations to come. Kings has long been seen as a "poor" state and one without much in it. I want to change that Image. Though Gov. Medvedev has done a lot, I think it is time for some real change to get the people of Lovia and the World to truly understand the greatness and wonderfulness of this state. Kings has so much to give to this country,but many people don't get that. WE need to get people to understand the Cultural and Natural value of Kings, and if I am elected to congress, I will push to ensure Kings has its fair share of Natural wonders and Cultural recognitions. My proposals are: 1. Get congress to make the Abby Highlands and Kings' Peak a national park in Kings.(Kings Peak is the tallest mountain in Lovia, an it is not recognized or protected.) 2. Promote tourism to Kings and get people to visit; this can help economic growth. 3. Get congress to approve of the expansion of national monuments; Places like Queen Lucy Lighthouse and King Lucas Park should be protected. I also want Kings to become the First Green State in Lovia, by taking initiatives in eco-friendly industry, by giving benefits to ecologically driven companies and by promoting the state's parks and natural wonders. If elected governor, I will: -'Bring more economic activity to Kings': This can generate more state revenues, after which the money can be used to support the well-being of all citizens and residents of Kings. - Create a transportation system in Newhaven and Kings: This will allow people to travel and commute more rapidly, will lessen traffic on roads nd will lessen peoples dependence on Cars. -'Create the first Recycling Pogram in all of Lovia': I want Kings to be a model for the whole country; a state CAN be green, and at the same time a modern and industrialized state. -'Promote Eco-Tourism': Many people in the world are really interested in Eco-Tourism, and I believe Kings can be an exponent of that in Lovia. -'Create a Welfare System': This will be of great benefit to the needy and the poor. As Mother Teresa once said: God doesn't require us to succeed; he only requires that you try. Even though I may not win, at leas I have tried. Yours Truly, Justin Abrahams 14:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Response: I love this guy, works hard and is really cool. He also rocks when it comes to politics ! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Campaign posters If you have heard my message, you will know to vote for me and Walden. It you want progress and advancement, then this is the way to go. Sincerely, Justin Abrahams :Maybe you should make a sign saying "Justin is Just in!" Get it? Also please use the logo on the Walden page. Thnx, you've done alot. I should make a campaign poster for all Walden Members now. Marcus Villanova Walden 19:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC);; Go justin! You rock hope you win Kings! Commies won't know what's comming! Marcus Villanova Walden 14:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Another weekly/daily speech (Villanova) Hello citizens of Clymene/Lovia! Hello I am Marcus Villanova as you might know, The race hasn't even begun and yet it is so heated. I fell like I should address some issues between me and my opponent Mr.Szóhad. Mr. Szohad is a great oppenent, but has alot of different views from me. What he wants is for Lovia to be blocked off from the world including the US and other nations around the world. He is out of touch with the common public. I want the middle class to grow and make the best for Lovia, which isn't an empty promise. Walden and I want the best for Clymene, I want to be govenor not beacuse of the power or the fact it's a high role, I want it beacuse I will do the best for the state. Thank you from - Marcus Villanova Walden Jon Johnson gives a starting speech Hello Seven, this is Jon Johnson, you're candidate for the upcoming elections! I'm here to present the new CPL.nm poster!JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Whenever somone says Revolution I think of The beatles!!! Marcus Villanova Walden 21:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Save this nation from filthy hands (A.C.A.B.) Resist, and never forgive. Don't let them ruin this nation. Punish them for electoral fraud in Seven and vote for a non-communist candidate. Thank you, Heinrich Webb (A.C.A.B.) 20:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Heinrich Webb i hope Bucu hasn't gone Fasict? ! Marcus Villanova Walden 21:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Bucu: please polish your words before publishing them. This is a political campaign, not civil war. 06:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Say 'Yes'! (female governors) An initiative by CPL.nm and Walden. Martha Van Ghent 09:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :'Yes' to Martha and Alyssa! 17:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :In Kings my vote is for Justin! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Official note of Y. Medvedev on behalf of the CPL.nm Recently the CPL.nm, one of the most active and engaged parties in Congress, has been confronted with serious accusations. We know we are controversial, all pioneers are. Luckily for us, Lovia is a progressive and democratic nation. We enjoy the support of a lot of people and work together with all kinds of parties. Nonetheless, the CPL.nm is being accused of election fraud and planning to overthrow democracy. If you ask me if we are a revolutionary party, I say yes. Yes we are, in our views and the way we think about politics and society, but never would we leave the righteous path. To all who accuse us without grounds: don't push it too far because we will retaliate through justice. To the A.C.A.B. in particular I would like to say the following: It is easy to blame us but where is the evidence? If we violated the law then why didn't you sue us? If you can't provide the proof then we would like to see a public apology, even if we have to enforce it. With kind regards, 10:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :As a Waldener, I care about our partners -- socialists and liberals. I propose that ACAB changes its mood and gets friendlier and more political / less personal and offensive. we ourselves determine the political climate! 17:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Also the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia expresses its concerns about the current situation. As Christians, we believe that everybody has the right to have and express an own opinion as long as it doesn't go too far and that's why we're not going to demonstrate against the CPL.nm and the ACAB. At the moment it's just a waste of time. Let's work together to make something of Lovia instead of fighting with each other. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::that Walden likes! well said owtb! 17:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::It makes me sad to see Bucu, who is niice, and apart of a so called spawn of the LD called Liberal Union, not be liberal. Sad but it seems the LU likes america. Screw that I hate america! Every town is a fucking ghetto, crime, fat people! If we did have liberals and progressives in america it would be a better country. Marcus Villanova Walden 20:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the moral support, Christian honesty and fuck-America remarks guys. It really means a lot to me that the efforts of CPL.nm members are appreciated. 05:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Transportation For Kings (Abrahams) People of Kings, This is Justin Abrahams. I come to talk to you about transportation. Kings currently has ONE rail line,and no public transportation. I want to change that. If I am elected governor, I plan to establish a Public Transit Authority, first in Newhaven and then in Portland. Public buses and Subways will form a part of this. I would also like to extend the current Kings State Line and include a stop in Newhaven International Airport. I would also like to establish an express line between Newhaven, Beaverwick and Portland. Thank you for your time, Justin Abrahams :Very good! I hope you win! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I wish you good luck too. May I, however, remind you all of the limited powers of the Governorship? You will not be entitled to actively create government agencies and companies. What you can do as a Gov, is push Congress to do it and assist/advice Congress in doing it. Check the Constitution for more on this. 20:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, usally when candidates run for office they imply somthing while promising somthing extreme like "I'll pass a law giving everyone money" meanwhile it's really some complex tax thingy. But I have faith in Justin he's a hard worker and I think he'll advocate for it. The commies should start capmaigning! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have confidence too. Advocating for those kind of things is the first part of the good work! 20:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::true dat. Agreed. I think he'll get alot of support from voters not from the CLP.nm. He's like Ralph Nader! ! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We'll soon find out, won't we 20:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yep Ralph I mean Justin will win! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Don't we have roads enough? I read an plan from andy, where all roads are done Olaf Engelund 14:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::This is not about roads Horton11 15:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) There are three railways in Kings. One from Beaverwick to Portland via Newhaven, one in Newhaven (roundabout), and one from Newhaven to Noble City. Read more carefully. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) My goals and plans with Sylvania (Bradly-Lashawn) I deeply respect my opponents in the upcoming state elections and I do not see them as my enemy, unlike certain other people. I respect each and every one of them, see them as worthy adversaries and hard-to-win-from rivals. Despite this, I am convinced that Bradly-Lashawn and the CPL.nm is the best choice for governor and I will say why: *As your governor I will improve our economy and set up projects to realise growth, but I will do so within the boundaries of my now limited power as governor. *As your governor I will make sure every Sylvanian has a fair and honest chance to get a proper education and I will set up state-funded initiatives to make sure students from a poor background will still be able to go to college or to university, for example by lending them money against a very low rent. *As your governor I will set up projects to make sure mentally and physically handicapped people, people in wheelchairs and people who have been unemployed for a long period of time, will be stimulated to start working again and for bosses to accept them. I will make sure they can get a proper job, within their limitations. *As your governor I will fight crime and corruption in Lovia, urge witnesses to testify and if necessary, I will set up a witness protection program to protect these witnesses. I will deal a final deathblow to crime and corruption in my state and if proven successful, I will set up a nationwide program together with fellow governors to bring down all crime and corruption altogether. *As your governor I will take care of our precious Sylvanian natural landscape and I will protect it against new buildings and highways trying to ruin our beautiful nature (or what is left of it). I will not allow trees to be taken down for the sake of a new road or railway and I will stimulate Sylvanians to ride the buss more often and cycle to work so that we will not strain our environment to much. *As your governor I will set up projects to rehabilitate prisoners and people from mental institutions who have been recently released into society in a way that we can still monitor their behaviour, but at the same time put them to work and allow them to be a part of the society they were taken away from once again. The work they get to do will be appropriate considering their past; a car thief will not get work at a car dealer unsupervised and neither will a convicted paedophile ever work with children again. *As your governor I will set up projects to improve our educational system and I will fight illiteracy by making illiteracy an open subject for which people do not have to be ashamed, so that they can come forward and be able to do courses and learn how to read and write. You would be surprised at how many people are illiterate an too proud or too ashamed to tell anyone. *As your governor I would make sure people from other states within Lovia and from outside of Lovia itself will be better integrated into Lovian society by offering foreigners lessons in our nations (and our states) history, culture and dialects. This possibility will also be offered to, for example, Hurbanovans who only speak in their native tongue or dialect and may find difficulties understanding a Sylvanian neighbour or co-worker. These are the points that are perhaps most important to me and are on my program. I want to realise overall equality for everyone and I want to improve and stimulate the education and participation on the job market of everybody who may otherwise find difficulties with their search for a job or to find social acceptance. Pity the man who has the hardest job of all men and women in this state: the governor of an already great state who tries to make it even better! Now vote for me, brothers and sisters, and I will make it happen! Yours sincerely, BastardRoyale 12:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Totally support this! Go CPL.nm Olaf Engelund 14:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sounds OK for the biggest part, though I'm concerned that some of your ideas are not really at state level. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Pierlotian comment People want to do much. We should therefor expamd governor power Pierlot McCrooke 05:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :No, we should regulate it, I and marcus are working on it JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :yep, just wait! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Not much reactions. Guess I should have made some fancy little posters or something or should have mentioned building roads instead of pointing at things that actually matter in life... BastardRoyale 16:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Don't get mad over it, most people just read it but don't comment. I always comment back some people for some reason don't. Marcus Villanova 16:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I won't. Back on topic: do you yourself like the speech? BastardRoyale 13:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) "Electoral fraud" (Breyev) Dear citizens of Lovia, I'd like to apologise for comments I made earlier about the Communist Party. While I still can't approve of the movement of members of the CPL into Seven, I feel stating that it 'could be seen as electoral fraud' was not a constructive statement. I would also like to distance myself from the protest group A.C.A.B, which I think Mr Webb founded partly due to the comments I made earlier. Although I have no objection to anti-communist protest, A.C.A.B has gone about it in a provocative manner which is unlikely to win many friends. Signed, Semyon E. Breyev 19:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nah it's okay, we've all made mistakes or comments we'd love to take back ! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::At least you have the balls to admit you are wrong. Plenty people don't. BastardRoyale 16:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::True dat. Marcus Villanova 16:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's fine man, I hope protests can go smoother in the future. I have no problem with anyone disliking the CPL but arguments should always stay polite and constructive. 07:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::True dat... again! Marcus Villanova 20:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Vote for Walden (Villanova) Hello citizens of Lovia! It has been great latley and we need to continue this, Walden are progressives! Center-leftest that care for middle class families and everyone in Lovia. I Marcus, Martha, Peirlot, Andy, Justin care all about Lovia and will improve the style to first in the world! Walden has Backed State reform one of the most important bills and helped pass it. We know that the middle class need a break in tough times, The conservatives commies and Modern Liberals can't do that! We are for the advancement in Lovia, let's not return to the bad system in Lovia, Thank you from Marcus Villanova and Walden! Marcus Villanova 21:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Good! 07:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC)